monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pyrotemis/Things I have witnessed
When I First Started MI Some of you don't believe me that I started this game 1 to 2 years ago. Well then..... If you go far back enough into my badges, (22 pages), you will find the Play a Game badge. You can see 1 badge, called the Spain Badge or something. Being created in June of 2016, it meant that I played MI around that time. Also, since this badge is a coupls badges in front of the Play a Game badge, I played MI BEFORE that. There's my proof. Also, I remember seeing xAnimeEternal at the number 3 spot on the leaderboard, and 9k pks was the number 10 spot. And, I know some people have played WAYYY before me. Lovely Glitches This will be fun: Before and after FE was released, there were some bugs. I can only remember a few. *The Festive Periastron Chi (FPC) used to be severly broken. Around late-July and mid-August, the FPC's special (spec) was badly broken. If you used it, you would be stuck holding the weapon. You could not select a different weapon or use it to attack. You could only fix it by resetting. *Also with the FPC bug, specials were broken. Familiars, or the birds and the eyeballs used to be completely unusuable. They would not shoot and flew around you, doing nothing. *I think there is still a major glitch where you can access secret quest areas, or special places using the "talk" glitch. This allowed you to go to the Halrog Area in Halloween 2017, and the snowbosses in the the Christmas Event 2016. I won't go into details on how to do it though, as its "gamebreaking." *Glitches of the FE Event in August: (A lot of people who played during the first hour of the event will remember these) **So, on the first 10 minutes of the release, you could collect balloons for the pet. Well, it was broken. You could pick up any balloon on the island, but you could not see it in your inventory, yet it was there. If you traded someone, they would only be able to see your balloons, and you would only be able to see theirs. Steel fixed it some 10 to 40 minutes later. **BLACK BALLOONS: When the first black balloon spawned, many people created ALTs to get the balloon and sell it to Zombie Jenkins and give it to a middle man to transfer it to your main. This was fixed solved later, by Steel adding a lvl requirement for the black balloon (100). **Also, the FPC glitch mentioned earlier was fixed, and the pets were fixed. The Tower So a long time ago, maybe 1 year ago, the tower was very different. You can find some footage of it on YouTube, but basically, there was a color changing box. After the box (a couple months), the tower had some changes. Walls were added, the parkour area, the GUI for the elevator changed, the wooden cover was different, and eventually the addition of the Overseer Portal (OSP). ik no one cares, but i like typing and talking Category:Blog posts